Will you be mine?
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: When three guys went to ask for Ukitake's heart, who will he choose? :D The choices are Kenpachi, Byakuya, And Shunsui. Who will win? R&R!


**Another Bleach Fanfic from me. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Tension was among the atmosphere of the Thirteenth Division. Mainly because of the glares and growls shared by none other than the three of the, err… bachelors of Soul Society. Namely Kenpachi, Byakuya and Shunsui, who were currently sitting and waiting _patiently_ at the Squad's receiving area. Who were they waiting for? Captain Ukitake, of course. Why? Because the three were battling for the heart of our beauty, and they believed that the only way to figure out who deserves him the most was to ask the Captain himself.

"Oh, I thought there are four of us?" Kyoraku scratch his bearded chest lazily as he asked to no one in particular.

"You mean that Captain Brat was coming along too?" Kuchiki asked flatly.

Zaraki smirked smugly. "Tch. I had Yachiru taken care of him. He's no match for her though."

"So there's still a pint of intelligence left in that bird-brain of yours. I'm impressed. Too bad no one can appreciate it," the Sixth Division Captain muttered audibly.

"Acting smartass, Princess?" Kenpachi retorted. He earned a cold glare which he paid no heed.

"Give up, you two. Even though you kill each other right now and then, none of you will be chosen." Shunsui yawned. "Ukitake and I have been together for 200 hundred years. You know what that means."

Byakuya humped. "I had been his student for years, but through out he was always telling me how cute and adorable I was since then. He even gave me a peck on my cheek for always doing great."

"That was when you're still a little girl before and as tiny as Yachiru. Unlike now, who's an ego maniac and prideful Princess. Though I must say you're still such a wuss as ever." Kenpachi amused himself with his own insult

"Zaraki…" Byakuya fought the urge to twitch his eyebrows. "Drop that pathetic nickname."

"Make me."

"Well, how about you, Zaraki? What makes you think you'll have my Juu-chan?" Kyoraku asked knowingly, intervening the soon-to-be verbal fight, as he tipped his hat.

Kenpachi folded his arms on his chest. "Heh. I have Yachiru. She wants a mother and I know he's the perfect one. Besides, they're compatible with each other. That's enough reason for me."

"It would have been better if you stated that melodramatically," Byakuya mocked with sarcasm.

Before Kenpachi could shot back, the pair of door near them opened and Ukitake's two third seats entered.

"Captains, we're here to inform you that Captain Ukitake will arrive shortly."

"Yes, sirs. So if ever you needed something—"

"We don't need anything," the three 'suitors' muttered in unison. The only thing the have agreed upon the whole day.

"Y-yes. Please excuse us."

Once outside, Kotsubaki elbowed the blonde walking beside him. "Hey, the air seemed heavy inside that room."

Kiyone looked at him briefly. "Not to mention, there were also electric sparks between them."

"I could feel it too, you know."

"Feel? They are almost visible, you idiot!"

Sentaro ignored the comment. "I hope Captain will be here immediately."

"Yeah. He's the only one who can calm those three beasts."

* * *

After a few arguments, a short nap from Shunsui, a few bickering, a short nap from Shunsui, a couple of cold stares and snickers, and once again a short nap from Shunsui, the person they were waiting for finally came inside the room, giving them equally that knee-melting smile of his. The apple of their eyes, Jushiro Ukitake walked in.

In a matter of a split millisecond, they properly sat in front of the white haired captain, regaining their composure they have long lost.

"Good day, to you three. May I ask what brings you here?"

"We want you," Byakuya answered straightforwardly.

"Pardon?"

Kyoraku instantly clasped his hands with Ukitake dramatically as he explained. "You see, my humble friend, we gathered here for a very special purpose." A pause. "We are here to find out ourselves who you wanted… among us three."

"You don't have to hold his hand when explaining," Zaraki cut in.

"I must agree," Kuchiki added.

Ukitake somehow got the gist of it. "Okay. So… to put it short, all of you… like me."

"Love you," Kyoraku corrected, the other two nodded. "And we're serious."

Ukitake giggled. "You came all here, just to tell me that?"

"Yes."

The white-haired captain's smile never wavered. "I appreciate your efforts to somehow keep my division in one piece. I mean, with your raging reiatsus and all, but…"

"But?—"

"Sorry. I can't"

Ukitake smiled sadly at the three who looked rather disappointed. "I will tell you something though."

"Captain Zaraki, I know you're a blood thirsty captain, but the man I could see is way more beyond that. You have a very big heart, especially towards Yachiru. Even though you two are not blood related, you care for her as your own daughter. I admire you for that. That's why don't stop loving the kid, okay? Try to find a very special person who can be her mother. And well, someone who can rival her energy." Ukitake chuckled at the last comment. "Oh, and tell her to stop by sometimes if she wants some candies."

He turned to Byakuya. "Bya-kun, when you were years younger, you are a very spoiled brat. I like you for that. Yeah, I admit you were difficult to handle, but at least you were true to yourself. You like who you are. You don't care what others might say. You were short-tempered, but you cared for others. Let me tell you this; I think if you learn to be a bit of yourself like before, you'll make more and more of true friends and loyal comrades. Still, you'll always be my wagamama puu."

Finally, he looked at Shunsui. Ukitake squeezed the still clasped hands on his. "Shun, I love you too."

Byakuya and Kenpachi threw the said man a murderous look.

Ukitake sighed. "But only as a best friend. You're a great guy and thank you for everything. I guess I wouldn't manage this far if it wasn't for your help too. I'm happy that I have you by my side, but I think you deserve someone better. Ise, maybe? Who knows? And try to lessen your womanizing charm if you're serious on your vice captain."

Jushiro stood. "So I presume everything is clear now?"

Though reluctantly, they stood up as well and bid good bye. Well, business was done.

"We'll be going now then. Don't worry, we'll remember what you told us," Shunsui said in behalf.

"Sorry for wasting your time," Jushiro apologized. When he found out it was already dark outside, he gasped. "Oh my, Unohana-san is probably waiting for me now!"

"Unohana?" Zaraki asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I asked her if she's free this evening, so…" He looked at the three, and laugh nervously. "Ooops, sorry. I gotta go now! Bye!"

And with that, he beat a hasty escape, leaving his three 'suitors' speechless and almost gaping like fishes. Almost.

* * *

"I never thought Ukitake is… straight," Byakuya stated sourly. He was clearly agitated inside.

"Who said he's gay, anyway?" Kyoraku inquired.

They both look at Kenpachi. "Yeah, I know. But you didn't say he's dating Unohana," he said to the bearded captain.

"Duh, I know nothing of that. But who suggested we go there to ask him ourselves?"

"Me," Kuchiki answered flatly.

They let out sighs. Obviously, it was their entire fault.

"I need a drink."

"Me too."

"I'll come along then. My treat."

* * *

**Too bad in the end, they all got rejected. xD**

**By the way, "Wagamama puu" means Selfish Brat. I'm not sure if it's the exact meaning, but it's somewhat close to it. I got it from Kyo Kara Maoh. The nickname for Wolfram.**

**Also, the Captain Brat is Toshiro Hitsugaya. X3**

**Please review and tell me what you think. ;]**


End file.
